User talk:Calua
Wat So this is where Batcalu went. SeaTerror (talk) 09:22, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Indeed. 09:23, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hello, Calua. I'm an admin from Hunterpedia and I would like to ask for affiliation between our wikis. If you are interested, here is our banner. Thank you. Darkchylde (talk) Affiliation Hi, I'm from Toriko Wiki and Terra Formars Wiki, I would like to ask for an affiliation between Coppelion Wiki and ours. In case you agree, here's our banner for Toriko and Terra Formars. Thank you for your time :> Also don't know if you are interested in costumized wordmark, but if you like this one you are free to use it: http://img33.imageshack.us/img33/2773/8w81.png (Unok (talk) 14:29, November 10, 2013 (UTC)) :Cool, thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Going to add Coppelion Wiki right away :> (Unok (talk) 19:06, November 10, 2013 (UTC)) Heya, I'm Zephuros, someone who's very interested in Coppelion series as it's currently my most favorite manga right now. I've read the translated version up to volume 9, and I've read the raws from volumes 10 up to 19 including its latest monthly issues from Gekkan Young Magazine (chapter 205, or act18). Although I've been understanding the raws only around half of what's going on, since it doesn't have Furiganas for the Kanji..... Are you the creator for this wiki? Is there anyone else aside you writing/doing this wiki? If it's possible could I help edit, add pictures and write articles for the characters? How far are you into the series? Can we talk & discuss more about Coppelion? If yes, what are other ways I can contact you? (I mainly use e-mail and FB) Sorry for such a long and an amount of questions... Thank you for replying! RockmanAL (talk) 12:43, November 11, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros reply Ah I see, Calu huh? You can all me Zef, nice to meet you too! (I'd usually use the username Zephuros but it was already taken, so here I am using a short version of my e-mail's name :D") I see... so you've read all the chapters available through mangafox huh? How far have you read the raws? How much do you understand Japanese in the raws? (aside from guessing what's going on by the picture...) I'm quite new to the wiki so I still have no idea how to use it yet (aside from editting what you already created&wrote). I'm still messing (and being confused) around how to create articles and stuff. I tried creating folders in my computer yesterday to add pictures - being ready to edit/creat an article in here and just for the characters, it's already 51 of them with around 12 important terms @_@" I plan to edit your articles this weekend, and write everything I know about the series (how do you put spoilers warning? sicnce I'm going to write everything I know up to volume 19 and its monthly magazine) Also, you can ask me anything about the manga, especially volumes 1-9 since I've read those translated, and you can ask me about the rest of the raws also, since I understood around half. Another thing is.. could you promote me to an admin? (or you already did? I have no idea.... I'm not used to the wiki yet lols). Lastly, so the only fastest way I could contact you is in here :/....? Do you use anything else? p.s. have you read the officially translated chapter 205? (act 18), it should help clear a bunch of confusion from the raws that you read RockmanAL (talk) 04:50, November 12, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros